youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zoella
Zoe Elizabeth Sugg (born March 28, 1990), known on YouTube as Zoella, is a 25-year old British YouTube Celebrity, blogger, author & beauty guru who currently resides in Brighton, England. She currently has over 8 million subscribers. Her schedule is usually a video every Sunday, but it varies. Zoe has a second channel, named "MoreZoella ", where she uploads vlogs and bloopers/extras from her main channel videos. Appearance Zoella used to have long brown hair. Around 4 years ago, she changed her hair color to ombre (brown at the top, blonde at the bottom) while still keeping the long length of her hair. Around 4 months ago, Zoella had a haircut that left her hair a little bit longer than her shoulders. The haircut took away most of her ombre ends so she was back to having brown hair.She then decided to have the blonde put back into her hair, which she vlogged; Bringing Back the Blonde & Boys Night In. Zoella has sparkly light blue eyes, a small mouth, and a small, round face. She has a slim and petite body, with a height of 5'4. About Zoe knows many fellow YouTubers, including Jack and Finn Harries (JacksGap), Tanya Burr, Jim Chapman, Louise SprinkleofGlitter, Marzia Bisognin, Pewdiepie, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley and Caspar Lee (Dicasp). She is the elder sister of YouTuber Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), and she is in a relationship with Alfie Deyes (PointlessBlog). Zoe lives in Brighton, England with fellow YouTuber and boyfriend (announced August 2013) Alfie Deyes. They have two guinea pigs named Pippin and Percy, and have a pug called Nala which her and Alfie got near the end of November 2014. Sugg signed a two-book deal with Penguin Books in 2014, with her debut novel Girl Online released on November 25. The fictional book is aimed at a young adult audience, about a 15-year-old anonymous blogger called Penny and what happens when her blog goes viral. She has a range of beauty products under the brand name "Zoella Beauty," released in September 2014. It includes bath fizzes, candles, lotion, make-up bags and body mist. It is available for purchase at Superdrug and at FeelUnique.com. She has appeared on The Fine Bros' show YouTubers React. Zoe has stated before in a video entitled "Dealing with Panic Attacks & Anxiety | Zoella, " that she has suffered from anxiety and panic attacks since she was fourteen years of age. In the video, she discussed how though she may seem like a materialistic person, there is a side that people may not know about. She mainly made the video to help other people dealing with anxiety disorder. She also discusses what it is like to panic, and how to cope with panic attacks. Awards She won the 2011 Cosmopolitan Blog Award in the 'Best Established Beauty Blog' category and went on to win the 'Best Beauty Vlogger' award the following year. She was awarded the 2013 and 2014"Best British Vlogger" award at the Radio 1 Teen Awards and the 2014 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award for "UK Favourite Vlogger". Gallery Zoella.gif Tumblr mvpah48VBW1qav2ffo2 250.png YouTube Wiki profile - Zoe Sugg.png Zoe and Alfie Deyes.jpg Zoe and Alfie.jpg Zoella.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers